injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 8
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 8 (Released July 23, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 15 (Released July 15, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 16 (Released July 22, 2014) Recap Chapter 15: War is Coming Seven months have passed, and Black Canary is seen in a hospital, overjoyed at the birth of her son, Connor. Meanwhile, on the Watchtower, Cyborg and Robin witness a fireball heading down to Earth, with Cyborg issuing a priority call to all League members, though he is unable to reach Superman. Cyborg informs Flash to head to Chicago with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart already going ahead, though Cyborg notes they won't make it in time. Cyborg curses as he starts a countdown to the fireball's impact, but Sinestro intervenes at the last moment, stopping the fireball as it strikes a building and is revealed to be Despero. Despero demands to know why Sinestro had his Corps attack him in space and throw him down to Earth, but Sinestro ignores his question and instead acts like Despero is attacking him, confusing him. As Hal and John arrive, Sinestro uses his ring to take control of Despero's hands and force him to strangle him. Sinestro then creates a bubble construct around Despero's head and snaps his neck. As he drops Despero's body, Sinestro apologizes to Hal for killing Despero, saying he had no choice. Hal forgives him and tells him he's glad he stopped Despero from doing anymore damage. Sinestro then heads off to help the people in the building Despero crashed in, while Hal and John discuss all the good Sinestro has done on Earth, with both believing he is redeeming himself and has truly changed. Sinestro grins to himself as he listens to them talk. Back at the hospital, an ecstatic Harley Quinn visits Dinah and the newborn Connor with many presents, including a bow and arrow set, a fake mustache and a muzzle, which she explains is just in case Connor inherited her Canary Cry. Suddenly, Dinah's bag begins to glow. Dinah sadly pulls out a communicator with the Green Lantern Corps sigil on it. Guy speaks to Dinah, informing her that he is leading a large group of Green Lanterns to Earth and that they will arrive in three weeks with their secret weapon. Guy asks her to get her resistance force ready on the ground for when they arrive, and after looking at her newborn child, Dinah tells him she understands before asking if the planet won't be torn apart in the war between the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps and Superman's forces. Guy tells her it might not and informs her they're bringing their own planet as he leads the Green Lanterns and Mogo towards Earth. Chapter 16: One Day More As the Green Lantern Corps make their way to Earth, Guy Gardner and Salaak are alerted by a scout that Mogo has given away their position to two Sinestro Corps members stationed between Oa and Earth. Guy gives the gathered GLs permission to use lethal force against the two Sinestro Corps members, and they are easily intercepted by the Green Lanterns Corps greater numbers. As the Sinestro Corps are dealt with by the Green Lanterns, Salaak tells Guy to contact their allies on Earth to let them know they will be arriving sooner than expected, as surprise is no longer an option. Guy agrees, saying Sinestro now knows they're coming. On Earth, Superman makes an announcement from the Hall of Justice Hall with Sinestro by his side. The Man of Steel informs the people of Earth of the impending war with the Green Lantern Corps and how the Guardians of the Universe wish to undo everything he and the Justice League have achieved. Superman then urges the people to join him and the League in repelling the Corps. From their secret base, Oracle and Black Canary watch the broadcast, both disgusted by the fact that Superman just asked innocent civilians to act as human shields. Oracle suddenly receives a file on her computer and she excitedly sees that it contains codes that give her access to the Watchtower's communication network, giving her the means to know the Justice League's every move. Zatanna then arrives and informs the two that it is time. Oracle tells Black Canary that she doesn't have to participate in the upcoming war and that Ollie doesn't need avenging, but Dinah takes one look at her and Ollie's son and decides she has to fight for his sake and so that he has a future. Black Canary and Zatanna then teleport to the Tower of Fate. At the Tower, Batman is painfully having a mechanical device applied to his spine, straightening it. Alfred tells his master that while the device will keep his spine straight and aid in his recovery, he is still not leaving the tower until he's fully healed. Catwoman takes an angry shot at Batman for his reckless behavior a year earlier, when Zatanna and Canary step in. Batman asks if Zatanna could heal his spine but Zatanna explains that if something happened to her that caused the spell to break, he would find himself 'bat-floored'. Alfred tells the Dark Knight he must heal with time but Batman declares they're out of time after confirming with Black Canary that the Green Lantern Corps are arriving tomorrow. Batman then has Oracle open up communication channels with every member of the resistance. Batman begins a speech, telling the resistance of the upcoming war and that the Green Lanterns will arrive tomorrow before apologizing that it had to come to this. Batman apologizes that they have to fight in this war against Superman, reminding the that the Man of Steel has completely lost his morals, and then apologizes again after he tells them that some of them won't be coming back tomorrow before asking all of them to say their goodbyes to their loved ones and families. Batman promises them all that they will be the ones who end Superman's tyranny and is sorry that he cannot fight by their side. After this, Catwoman and Batman share a passionate kiss before Zatanna takes Connor from Black Canary and then teleports Dinah, Selina and Alfred to the Batcave. Batman then tells Zatanna that if they do lose the war, she is not to get involved, saying she will be needed for 'plan B', and then tells her to teleport him to Oracle. Zatanna reminds him that their friends think he will be safe in the Tower, but Batman fiercely declares that he has to make sure Superman goes down no matter how broken he is. Featured Characters *Connor Lance (Birth, First Appearance) *Black Canary *Cyborg *Robin *Sinestro *Despero (First Appearance, Death) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Harley Quinn *Guy Gardner *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Mogo (First Appearance) *Apros (First Appearance, Cameo) *Penelops *Salaak *Sinestro Corps (Group) *Superman *Hawkgirl *Shazam *Regime Soldiers *Oracle *Zatanna *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Catwoman *Huntress *Commissioner Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Batwoman *Renee Montoya Title "War Is Coming." Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 8.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 15.jpg|Chapter 15 Chapter 16.jpg|Chapter 16 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline